Code Lyoko Advice Column!
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: I've been greatfully given this story. I hope to make it just as good as the first author would make it: Ask any questions to the Code Lyoko Characters!
1. Chapter 1

CODE LYOKO ADVICE COLUM!

Actually by: CraneAndFalconForeven, but I'm lucky enough to be chosen to take the spot for them.

Care to ask a question? Go ahead! Anything at all. There are no such things as stupid questions, remember? I know this part is very short, but if you've ever read another story by me, you know I don't write short chapters. So expect a very long chapter to make up for this one. Thank you!

Review and ask these questions while you can.

Because I know each code Lyoko watcher (Not even fan) has questions per every episode, trust me, I know.

-KiwiR0x


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions? Alreay?! dOkay! Here we go:**

From:**tranquilitygal95******

_Aelita: How did you feel after you kissed Jeremie in Xana's Kiss?_****

Aelita blushed slightly: Well, I felt for sure that Xana didn't kiss like Jeremie did. And I felt kinda happy that…you know…I kissed him. –deeper blush-

-Jeremie coughs-

_Jeremie: How long did it take for you to move again after Aelita kissed you in Xana's Kiss. How did you react to Aelita the next time you saw her?  
_  
Jeremie: Uh, I have to make a move now? What?!

Odd: Oh! I got the second one! 

Jeremie: No, Odd! It's my question!

Odd: -ignores Jeremie- You know the murderer guy from the movie "Scream"? Yeah, he looked like that.

Jeremie: DID NOT.

Odd: DID TOO.

Jeremie: DID. NOT.

Kiwi: Alright…next question.

_Ulrich: When will you suck up your pride and ask out Yumi?_

Kiwi: -starts laughing-

Ulrich: Uh…well…I mean. We're just friends. I mean, it's not like I _like _her or anything! Pffh… -starts babbling nonsense-  
_  
Odd: Sam or Sissi? Which do you prefer?_

Jeremie: I got this one.

Odd: NO. Jeremie mine!

Jeremie: You answered my question! I have the right to invade your question and answer it!

Odd: RAWWWWWWWR.

Jeremie: O.O Okay, you got it.

Odd: Thank you. Alright, back to your question. Uh- Sam. It's a no-brainer…

Ulrich: -mutters- No duh.

Odd: -eyes Ulrich- Because Sissi is so stuck up and really annoying. But I mean, we'd be upset if she you know…died or something. Which is why I protect her from Xana. And Sam is pretty cool for me. I really like her.

Jeremie and Ulrich: How can you like her?! She made you take the blame for stealing the laptop! Are you kidding me?

Yumi: -laughs- That was cool. :)

_Yumi: What did you do to Odd at the end of A Fine Mess?_

Odd: 0.0 Do we **really** have to answer that?

Yumi: -cackles evilly- Well, a little Pencak Silat. But I wasn't alone, after a good beat-down on my part, Ulrich joined me. It was fun.

Odd:( No it wasn't!

Ulrich: Uh, yeah. It kinda was. You shouldn't have done that.

Aelita: Yeah, I know. I can't believe they still refuse to admit they like each other too.

Jeremie: Same here. 

Ulrich?? I don't…like…Odd…like that…?

Aelita and Jeremie: You see?

Odd: Always thinking of an excuse. 

Yumi: I have no idea what your talking about. Can we go to the next question?

Kiwi: No. I wanna know.

Aelita: But I thought you guys…On Friday. Remember? Oh, what is called… Uh…starts with a k…

Yumi: -shocked- Uh. NEXT QUESTION.

Kiwi: Hey! You can't call next question that's my---  
_  
Aelita: Are you planning on making a move on Jeremie any time soon?_

Kiwi: -glares at Yumi- I hate you.

Aelita: Yay! Another question for me! But...uhh…I'll be like Yumi. Keep him guessin' ya know? –whispers- I'll tell you later. –wink-

Jeremie: O.o Oh geez.

_Jeremie: Who do you think would be the best boyfriend for Aelita?_

Ulrich: I assume you mean the best boyfriend for Aelita _other_ than himself?

Jeremie: -another fit of coughs- Uh, well…um…

Odd: He thinks Odd Della-Robbia would be the best boyfriend for Aelita!

Aelita: -giggles- You wish.

Odd: Hey. A man can dream can't he?

Yumi and Aelita: -bursts out laughing- _Man_?

Jeremie: ANYWAY. I'd…like it…if…like…_I_…could be her boyfriend. Because…well. I think you know what I'm getting at.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd: Awwwww!

Kiwi: Man. I love this job. :)

**Questions From: Janice**

_Aelita, I know that u at least have a little thing for odd, u guys flirt right?_

Jeremie: Do they?

Odd: We do?

Aelita: Oh god. –smack forehead-

_i mean everyone goes through it my friend has a boyfriend but shes started to like someone else i mean it happens is that wut happened with u?_

Aelita: First, I would like to announce to the world that Jeremie and I _are not_ boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Jeremie: -chokes randomly-

Aelita: Secondly, I believe Yumi would tell you about flirting. Take the floor, Yumi?

Yumi: WHAT?! No, uh…it's… your question! Yeah! You answer it!

Aelita: You answer it.

Yumi: You answer it.

Aelita: _You_ answer it.

Kiwi: One of you- No. YUMI, answer it!

Yumi: Oh, getting me back for the stupid question thing, huh?

Kiwi: Yup! Now GO!

Yumi: Flirting doesn't really mean anything to me _personally_, but I don't know about Aelita. And I'd like to throw it out there that William and I never really _flirted_. Thank you.

Kiwi: …Uh…Liar.

Yumi: Huh?

Odd: Yeah, I agree. Ulrich and I saw you and William _flirting_ that one day we were drawing pictures of plants, remember? For science class.

Yumi: Oh, that… -mumbles something- That's not **flirting**. That was… merely talking together.

Ulrich: Pffh, yeah right.

Aelita: Anyway, back to your question. You see, I don't really _like_ Odd, but I suppose he could be a potential boyfriend.

Odd and Jeremie: -coughs-

**From: groovylyokohippy**  
_i have a ? why is aelitas hair so trippy pink just look at it for some time and see._

Aelita: Uh, excuse me?

Odd: -whines- Why are the questions for Aelita?! I'm important too!

Yumi: Shut up, idiot! Aelita's answering her question.

Aelita: I would answer, but I don't really understand the question. It's pink because my mom had pink hair…?

**From: RedDragonRider16**

_I am in love with on of my friends, he's a genius and has blond hair, blue eyes, adorable  
smile, and he's really nice. How do I get him to like me?_

Odd: I'll answer it, since…obviously…she's talking about me.

Kiwi: -snickers- Uh, it's for Aelita. I forgot to mention that.

Odd: AW, DARN IT.

Aelita: Well, uh…Since I'm new to all these emotions and everything, I can't really say exactly, but how do you know this 'mystery man' doesn't like you already? What's that line, Yumi, that you told me about?

Yumi: Huh? Which one?

Aelita: When I spent the night last weekend. You know, that night we went clubbing.

Ulrich and Jeremie: WHAT?!

Yumi: Oh, uh. The one guy that truly deserves you, thinks he doesn't. 

Aelita: I like that saying. I'd to point out that it's better with friends, because you already have some history together- even if you guys go out (or you ask him out or something, whatever) and it feels too awkward, you guys can just be friends again. It doesn't really change anything.

Ulrich: Wow. So deep into it, Aelita.

Odd: Me thinkith it's because she knows a certain two people here that have that same predicament.

Yumi: Really? Who's that?

**From: Alyssa Wilson  
**

_What do you do when you like like someone and they don't know if they like you back?_

Yumi: Well, I can suggest something you shouldn't do. Don't get a friend to ask him if he likes you. That kinda signs him a sign that you like him, and that you're too much of a coward to ask him yourself. AND, your _pink haired friend_ might just say something you'd wish she didn't say. Aelita…

Aelita: Heehee.

William: Hey, Yumi, girl! What's up?!

Kiwi: No! You are not in here! Get out! Do _not_ make me bite you.

William: -turns to the entire Lyoko gang- Do you realize that your author has the same name as Odd's dog?

Odd: My dog is plenty smart, thank you!

Kiwi: I AM NOT ODD'S DOG. Geez. It's my nickname, _Will_.

William: Fine, whatever.

Kiwi: OUTTTT.

William: I'll stay in here all I want.

Kiwi: **RAWWWWWWWR**.

William: 0.0 I'm out.

Aelita: Uh, okayyy. Anyway, I kinda agree with Yumi. You don't really want a friend to ask him, and you don't want to like…stalk him, that's just creepy. I guess time can only tell.

Yumi: There's a lot of things I could tell you, but…uhh…we got guys here, so I kinda can't tell you.

Ulrich: HEY! Why can't we know?

Odd: Yeah, why not?

Jeremie: I actually agree with them for once.

Yumi: No reason! Are we done, Ms. K?

Kiwi: Yesh.

Yumi and Aelita: Good! Catch ya later! –runs off-

_  
_


End file.
